racehorsesarerealfandomcom-20200215-history
Mine That Bird
Mine That Bird (foaled May 10, 2006 in Kentucky) is a retired American racehorse. He is best known for being one of only nine geldings to win the Kentucky Derby, and the second gelding to win the race since 1929. As of November 6, 2010, Mine That Bird had retired from racing after being winless in nine starts since the Kentucky Derby. Breeding Mine That Bird's sire is Birdstone (winner of the 2004 Belmont Stakes), and his dam is Mining My Own.[1] According to his pedigree, he is related to Northern Dancer from both of his parents and is related to Native Dancer and Mr.Prospector on his dam's side. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=2 edit Age Two Racing Career Canadian trainer David Cotey purchased Mine That Bird for $9,500 from the 2007 Fasig-Tipton Kentucky October Yearling Sale. He and his partners raced the gelding at Woodbine Racetrack in Toronto, where he won four of six starts and was voted the 2008 Canadian Champion 2-yr-old Male Horse. Cotey believed in the horse so much that he nominated him for the Breeders' Cup Juvenile and the Kentucky Derby. Chantal Sutherland rode him to victory in the Silver Deputy Stakes and the Swynford Stakes. After she and the horse won the Grey Stakes on October 11, 2008, the partnership accepted a $400,000 offer from the New Mexico partnership of Double Eagle Ranch and Buena Suerte Equine. His new owners turned the gelding over to U.S. Racing Hall of Fame trainer, Richard Mandella. In the 2008 Breeders' Cup Juvenile, Mine That Bird finished last of the twelve starters.[citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=3 edit Racing at Age Three Racing in the United States at age three for new trainer Chip Woolley, in his 2009 debut on February 28, Mine That Bird finished second in the Borderland Derby, and on March 29 had a fourth-place finish in the Sunland Derby. Based on his career earnings in graded stakes races, he qualified as one of the twenty Kentucky Derby starters. Woolley, who had a broken foot at the time and was in a cast, loaded Mine That Bird into a horse trailer attached to his pickup truck, and drove 1,700 miles over 21 hours from New Mexico to get to the big race.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=4 edit Racing career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=5 edit 2009 Kentucky Derby [3][4] Following overnight rain, the Churchill Downs natural dirt track was rated as sloppy for the 2009 Kentucky Derby. Ridden by Calvin Borel, Mine That Bird had trouble out of the starting gate and was left about eight lengths behind the rest of the field. By the time the pack of horses was running down the backstretch, Mine That Bird was so far back that NBC's announcer Tom Durkin at first missed seeing him.[5] Calvin Borel, using the ground-saving, rail-skimming riding technique that won him the 2007 Derby with Street Sense, charged past horses along the backstretch and at the turn for home had moved into contention. Borel kept Mine That Bird on the rail, leaving it just once to go around a tiring horse before ducking back in, where he exploded past Pioneerof the Nile so fast on the inside that NBC's Tom Durkin, who was focused on other horses vying for the lead,[5] did not see him come through until he was three lengths in the lead. Mine That Bird pulled away to win by 6 lengths. A two dollar win wager returned $103.20, making Mine That Bird the second biggest upset in Kentucky Derby history, behind 91-1 longshot Donerail in 1913.[6] Mine That Bird had the third longest odds in the 19-horse field, with only Atomic Rain (55-1) and Join in the Dance (51-1) being higher.[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=6 edit 2009 Preakness Stakes The day after his Derby win, Mine That Bird's connections were uncertain if they would come back two weeks later and try for the Preakness Stakes. They planned to wait and assess the horse's condition first.[8] Co-owner Mark Allen said, "The plan was that if he showed something here, to skip the Preakness and go to the Belmont, like his dad." His sire Birdstone won the Belmont Stakes in 2004, suggesting that Mine That Bird's breeding is for longer distances. Trainer Bennie Wooley was concerned that the Preakness tends to have a quick pace that might not benefit his horse as much as the Belmont. It was announced on May 4, 2009, on ESPN that Mine That Bird would run in the Preakness.[9] Borel opted to ride Rachel Alexandra, his regular mount, in the Preakness. Rachel Alexandra, who had won the Kentucky Oaks by 20 lengths with Borel aboard, was the favorite. Mine That Bird was given to Mike Smith to ride, and the gelding ended up in second place, a length behind Rachel Alexandra. As with the Derby, Mine That Bird came from far back in the field on the final turn, and was closing rapidly on Rachel Alexandra, but the finish line came before he could catch the filly. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=7 edit 2009 Belmont Stakes Mine That Bird ran in the Belmont Stakes on June 6, 2009, where he was once again ridden by Calvin Borel. After starting last, he began moving up along the backside. After taking the lead at the top of the stretch, he battled with Dunkirk and Charitable Man down the lane but was ultimately beaten by Summer Bird and Dunkirk to finish third. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=8 edit West Virginia Derby Mine That Bird returned to racing with a third in the West Virginia Derby on August 1. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=9 edit Breeders Cup Classic Mine that Bird finished in 9th place in the 2009 Classic. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mine_That_Bird&action=edit&section=10 edit New Mexico Horse of the Year On February 11, 2010, Mine That Bird was unanimously voted New Mexico Horse of the Year for 2009 by the New Mexico State House of Representatives. The bill was introduced by state representative Candy Spence Ezzell, who explained that “Dr. Leonard Blach and Mark Allen That Bird's owners have brought New Mexico positive worldwide recognition.” Dr. Blach, who was present for the proceedings, received a standing ovation from House members.[10] On May 19, 2010, Mine That Bird was transferred to Hall of Fame trainer, D. Wayne Lukas [11]